Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2(-3n-1)-8(2+4n)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-3n-1}{)} - 8(2+4n) $ $ {-6n-2} - 8(2+4n) $ Distribute the ${-8}$ into the parentheses: $ -6n-2 {-8(}\gray{2+4n}{)} $ $ -6n-2 {-16-32n} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-6n - 32n} {-2 - 16}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-38n} {-2 - 16}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-38n} {-18}$ The simplified expression is $-38n-18$